


Index for Caught Between the Moon & NYC and Coming Home

by punky_96



Series: Wolf in Manhattan [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Details Helper:  Caught Between the Moon and NYC--During the writing of this fic, there was a long gap.  When I returned to pick it up, I made a details sheet for myself.  Then when I was working on parts 27-31 without my notes and found it difficult to remember who everyone was and what details I had mentioned already and which ones I had only thought of in my head. So I thought it might be nice to make a character index thing. Hugs to those of you reading and super big hugs to those of you who have been commenting so I know you are there. It really means the world to me to know you are interested in this fic.Wolf Universe:  A Primer--goes with the sequel 'Coming Home' and will be posted when that gets transferred over :)





	Index for Caught Between the Moon & NYC and Coming Home

_**Details Helper:  Caught Between the Moon and NYC** _

  
**Businesses and People**  
  
**The Facility** —quasi-military-pseudo-scientific organization that studies the ‘supernatural’  
**Runway** —premier fashion magazine  
**Elias-Clark** —parent corporation of Runway  
  
  
**Miranda** —pack master, caught by the Facility, Editor in Chief of Runway magazine  
**Stephen** —former husband and pack mate of Miranda, challenged Miranda for pack master night of death  
**Nigel** —pack captain, and Art Director(?) at Runway  
**Emily** —pack captain, and Assistant at Runway  
**Serena** —human friend of the pack, works in the Art Department at Runway, McKenna’s girlfriend  
**Andrea** —worked for the Facility, unaware of second nature, one of the Lost Ones, Miranda’s mate, Lady of the pack  
**Nate** —works for the Facility, ex-boyfriend of Andrea, and ?....  
**Roy** —Miranda’s driver, I don’t think I’ve brought him in as anything else at this point… hmmm.  
**McKenna** —pack captain, independent company specializing in security/bodyguarding/etc., girlfriend of Serena  
**Cassidy** —oldest twin by 6 minutes, Miranda’s daughter, ponytail, small pancakes & orange juice, wolf  
**Caroline** —youngest twin by 6 minutes, Miranda’s daughter, make-up, Emily, jr., omelet & milk, ?, crush on Serena  
**Tabitha** —pack member, backyard connects to Miranda’s backyard, cousin to Holly  
**Edgar** —younger pack member, guards Tabitha’s house, other details unspecified  
**Irving** —were-weasel, CEO of Elias-Clark the parent company of Runway magazine, enemy of Miranda  
**Jacqueline** —were-weasel, Editor in Chief of French Runway, but she’s hanging around NYC, enemy of Miranda  
**Men In Black** —the men from the Facility in black suits that remind me in my mind of the movies MIB & the Matrix, as well as various Hollywood depictions of CIA agents  
  
**Okay. Take a deep breath.**  That list gets you up to part 20 when more characters begin to bombard the scene.  
  
**Katherine** —pack member, associate & friend of McKenna  
**Samantha** —pack member, associate & friend of McKenna  
**Richard** —pack member, Stephen’s cousin, Uncle Richard to the twins, wants what’s best for the pack  
**Toby** —pack member, arrived with Stephen  
**Vince** —pack member, arrived with Stephen  
**Holly** —pack member, Tabitha’s cousin, husband (Jeremy) is pack doctor  
**Jeremy** —human friend of the pack, husband to Holly, pack doctor  
**Monroe** —young pack member, friends with Edgar, Stella & Nicole  
**Stella** —young pack member, friends with Edgar, Monroe & Nicole  
**Nicole** —young pack member, friends with Edgar, Stella & Monroe  
**Jackson** —pack member, originally sided with Stephen, caught & escaped the Facility, told Miranda about the weasel/pack connection, staying with Tabitha  
**Franchesca** —pack member, I don’t think I gave any details or named, arrived with Melanie & Zach  
**Melanie** —pack member, I don’t think I gave any details or named, arrived with Franchesca & Zach  
**Zach** —young pack member, plays football with other youngsters of the pack  
**Eric Striffler** —pack member, fashion photographer, RL person but just a name to me, hinted liaison with Nigel  
**Theresa** ,  **Amelia** , &  **Grace** —pack members, models, arrived with Eric, hinted liaison all three plus Emily, in my mind=wicked sexy  
**Jake** —pack member, sided with Stephen, questions Andrea at the meeting, has electrical skills perhaps construction  
**Shelby** —pack member, arrived with Jake, has a somewhat criminal and technological past  
  
**Other characters have only appeared once or been mentioned once:**  
  
**Lily**  &  **Doug** —friends of Andrea, Doug had dental surgery, Andrea ‘babysat’ him and read the newspaper  
**Rick** —the only other guy mentioned by name at the Facility, he’s a fairly good guy, scientist like Andy  
**Andrea's parents** \--not mentioned by name, friends of her birth parents, they adopted Andrea, members of the Lost Ones  
**Andrea's oldest brother** \--not mentioned by name, made the family website, member of the Lost Ones, would have been a wolf  
**Andrea’s birth parents** —not mentioned by name, deceased, members of the Lost Ones  
**Julia** —school friend of Caroline & Cassidy  
**Paulo** —Julia’s dad who owns the cupcake shop, also wolf, pack status undefined, but friendly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
x


End file.
